Be My Valentine
by timeisrunningout
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto is thinking of Sasuke. A really short and sweet story. !SasuNaru!


**"Be My Valentine" **

On Valentine's Day girls usually give the boys gifts and, one month later, on White Day the boys give the girl they really like a gift to return the one she gave. But sometimes exceptions can happen.  


Hinata looked impatiently around. By that time he should have arrived. 'I wonder if something happened...', she thought. 'Maybe he just ignored me...'   


One day ago Hinata had asked Naruto to meet her in a cafe. She didn't tell why, but he should easily figure out it was Valentine's Day.  


A little late, but Naruto finally arrived. He sighed tired. Something that took him the whole night could not be useful at all if he didn't ask Hinata a few things. She was the only one that could answer his questions.  


"Naruto-kun!" Hinata waved from a table inside the cafe she mentioned the day before.  


She was possible the only one he could ask about the thing... the person, better... that had been tormenting his nights so much.  


Naruto sat without another word in front of Hinata. She smiled sweetly and the waitress hurried to ask if he wanted anything. He answered with a simple 'no', and she left.  


"So, Naruto-kun..." Hinata started. "You must be wondering why I called you here today. Well, I wanted to give you this."  


And so she handed him a small blue box with a red ribbon tied around it. She blushed madly as Naruto took the gift from her hands.  


"Thank you." he said, coolly. But she didn't seem to care to how the answer sounded.  


"You're welcome, Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed brightly.  


Naruto looked around the cafe watching the couples, which were many that day. They were all happy... how couldn't he be? He had found the person he cared most... hadn't he?  


"Naruto-kun... is everything alright?" Hinata asked sweetly, blinking in a cute way.   


Naruto sighed and looked directly at Hinata.  


"How do I give someone a gift?" Naruto asked abruptly. Hinata blushed and looked at her lap trying to put a few words together.  


"W-Well... It's surprising that a boy is going to g-give a girl a gift today. Naruto-kun, you're so sweet!" she said, smiling.  


"Girl..." Naruto murmured under his breath.  


"Why?" Hinata asked blinking just like before, then she laughed. "Would you give it to a boy?"   


"..."  


"We both know that'd make no sense. Anyway..." she made a quick pause. "If you really like this person you have to arrive to her and give your gift. I'm sure she won't ignore your feelings, Naruto-kun! Because... Because.. Who would?"   


"But what if the gift is not so good..."  


"I'm sure that if that person really likes you, no matter what you give her... she'll accept." Hinata smiled. "If you put your heart on that gift, even if you simply both it... that's fine."  


Naruto got up quickly and walked away, thinking about what she had just said.  


"Naruto-kun!! Where are you going?" Hinata called, getting to her feet. He did not answer, nor turned to face her, then she lowered her tone. "Oh no, Naruto-kun."  


Naruto walked slowly down the streets. He put his hands inside his pockets and his fingers touched what was suppose to be the gift.   


_'If you really like that person...'  
  
  
  
_ He had spent the whole night doing that gift. After a few failures he finally got it right. Even though it wasn't looking very good.  


_'If that person really likes you...'  
_

Giving the gift would be considerably easy, compared to the answer of the person he wanted to give it to. 

  
Naruto sighed and sat on the first bench he found. He closed his eyes slightly.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. That voice was... urgh. 

He opened his eyes. 

"Sasuke?" he asked simply. "Can't I sit on a bench anymore...?" 

Sasuke didn't answer, just stepped closer to him and crossed his arms. 

"Of course you can." he answered. 

"So." 

Sasuke stared at him, as if he was analyzing Naruto. So he sighed and sat beside him.   


"Didn't get any Valentine's Day gifts, did you?" Sasuke asked, grinning slightly.  


"Here. This is Hinata's, you can have it." Naruto took Hinata's box and gave it to Sasuke. The considerably taller boy stared at it and then to Naruto.  


Sasuke removed the ribbon slowly and opened the box. It was a scarf, a blue one. Sasuke took it off the box and saw that it wasn't very regular, but on the bottom she wrote with lighter blue 'NARUTO'.   


"You can't give this away! She did it especially to you." Sasuke shook his head and gave Naruto the scarf.   


Naruto took the scarf and looked at it. He looked at the irregular scarf and his name.  


"She put alot of effort in this. You should considerate it and _at least_ keep it." Sasuke explained, got to his feet and left.  


"You speak as if you understood a lot about this." Naruto said loudly as Sasuke left. He turned around slowly.  


"I just don't think I'd like to see my love get thrown out. And I wouldn't like to ignore some else's gift too." he said, and continued walking.  
  
  
  
Naruto took the gift he had made out of his pocket and sighed. Valentine's Day sucked so much! 

  
* * * 

  
It two in the morning, but Naruto was still staring at his gift, a chocolate heart with the name. Oh, that horrible and stupid name... SASUKE!  
  


"I hate you so much..." he murmured. closing his eyes in anger.   


Why he had to be so much better than him but still... still cause such and effect upon everyone around him! The girls weren't the problem, he was. But one way or another he'd have to give Sasuke that _thing_. Otherwise he'd just keep thinking stupid things.  


Yes! He would arrive, leave the gift on Sasuke's door and run away! The gift would be recieved but he wouldn't know it was him. Besides, he had so many fangirls, didn't he?  


Naruto got to his feet, still just wearing a sleeve-less gray shirt and shorts, and hurried toward Sasuke's house.  


Moments later he was steeping in front of his door. He smiled happily thinking of how useful his brain was for the first time! It would be stupid to arrive on Sasuke's door and say...  


"Oi, Sasuke-kun! This is for you!" Naruto said, pretending to handle him the gift. "You see... I care about you a lot, did you know?!"  


"Yeah." The unexpected answer came, and the gift was taken from Naruto's hand.  


"WHAAAAA~~?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled, surprise. "SASUKE!!!"   


Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke was wearing just shorts. With one hand he held the chocolate and with the other he held the doorknob.   


"You-You don't think anything stupid! I was just... this is just... er..." Naruto tried to find a reason to be standing in front of Sasuke's door with chocolate a little bit after Valentine's Day.  


"No, don't worry." Sasuke said simply, but Naruto didn't seem to have heard.  


"You see, this girl really likes you and wanted me... that's closer to you... to give you this gift pretending to be her and... you know... and... an-" Sasuke let go of the door and closed Naruto's mouth with his hand.  


Sasuke looked down at the boy and took his hand of Naruto's mouth.  


" I said: don't worry! Because..." Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips. "I really care about you too."  


And so Sasuke closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto blushing madly but, at the same time, smiling happily. 

_Valentine's Day didn't suck so much after all._

**_____________________________________________ **

**A/N: **Hmm... right. This was a complete disaster but still... I liked it. It helped me find my mistakes on the personality of each character. Now I can finally move to a better SasuNaru story! :) I hope you review to tell me where there are personality mistakes or what you would rather see on a SasuNaru story. :) Just then I can start writing something else I have in mind. 

So... REVIEW! :D 

_07/16/2003_


End file.
